


Born of blood and despair

by Crowbacon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowbacon/pseuds/Crowbacon
Summary: The island of Uzushiogakure answers to final wish of her people and drives the enemy from her shores. As the  last of it's chakra is spent she thinks of remaining citizens that are scattered like seeds on the wind they'll be hunted  without relent by Kiri and Kumo.  She'll will gather her  strength and bring them home no matter the cost.





	1. Prologue

Blood,there was so much blood it seemed as if the very rocks of Uzushiogakure would drownded in it. The Island mourned the loss of it's people it's children to the Kiri and Kumo ninjas. The fighting had been going on for eleven days with with no sight of reinforcements from Konohagakure. This was the end the very air crackled with it they could hold on no longer. As the last of the Uzu ninjas fell the island's chakra rose up to catch them. It was then that the island's hatred rose to its peak directed all of its fury and anger at the invading forces and released a corrosive chakra that begins to eat away at the flesh the remaining ninjas.

 

The soldiers that were further in the city were the first to be affected by the chakra their screams alerting their comrades to the danger that was headed their way. All they could do in the face of such destruction was run after all they had finished their mission which was to decimate Uzushiogakure population. As they fled back to there boats some of them would swear that they saw the island engulfing the dead so they would not be touched and could forever sleep in her embrace. And so the ghost stories began and where helped along by the fact that for years to come anyone who came to the island with the intention of robbing it of its treasures were never heard of again.

 

The island of Uzushiogakure had answered the final wish of her people and driven the enemy from her shores. As the last of it's chakra is spent she thinks of remaining citizens that are scattered like seeds on the wind they'll be hunted without relent by Kiri and Kumo. She'll will gather her strength and bring them home no matter the cost.


	2. The beginning and the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For evey beginning there is an end

The island of Uzu has always been as unique as it's inhabitants. It was only to be expected what with the seals that were used to rise it from the depths of the sea by Uzumaki Ryusei who was later the first uzukage. 

 

The Uzumaki and a few other small clans had needed a place that would be a safe haven for them. Some place that they could raise their children in relative safety. The first part of the solution they came to was to create the sealing stone that would be at the center of the island that would erect blood barriers around the whole island and the barrier reefs that surrounded them. 

 

The secondary effect of the Stone was that it would create a sense of community and home for all these on the island they would always want to return no matter how long that they were gone the island would eventually call them  home. 

 

Now the sealing stone was fed every year with the blood and chakra of all those that had been born on the island the year before. So that with every Year that followed the seals would strengthen. 

 

An unforeseen consequences of the seal was that the island became sentient. Ryusei had discovered it by accident as he was the Uzukage it was his job to add the blood and chakra for the sealing ceremony.   It was a delicate process and took all the skill of a seal master and so he was in the middle of training his successor Ikeda Honoka on how she was to weave the blood and chakra in to the delicate lines when out of nowhere a soft green chakra enveloped Honoka' s hand right when she was about to start putting to much force which would have disturbed the delicate balance of the mixture making it extremely volatile. 

 

After it had stopped her it had squeeze her hand in a gentle manner as if trying to tell her that she would do better next time and then it slowly sank back into the ground leaving them both dumbfounded. 

 

To say that they were shocked would have been a gross understatement of epic proportions. Ryusei immediately call the Clan heads together to discuss what he had just seen and what they should do about it. 

 

They ended the meeting by deciding to have the best seal masters in Uzu study this phenomenon to see if it was a threat to safety of their people. 

 

Even with the best seal masters in all of the elemental nations they still they had only a vague understanding of what had happened to cause this. 

 

The closest that they could understand was that since there had been no real attacks on Uzushiogakure there had become a surplus of chakra in the island which over the course of the years had become conscious of it's surroundings. Now being human it was difficult to grasp the full implications of this after all who could imagine that an island a mere piece of land having a consciousness as complicated as that of a human. 

 

It was unfathomable to them that such a thing could exist but it did not make it any less true just because it was an unlikely scenario. 

 

Now that in no way meant that the island was human. But it was very curious and somewhat mischievous and it would constantly watch the people as they went about their lives and play infantile pranks like flooding all the Shinobi training grounds or one time it somehow had all the flowers on the island grow in the shape of rude gestures. 

 

Despite these character flaws or maybe because of them the Islanders all became incredibly fond of their lady Uzu who would speed their boats along surf so that they would returned to her shores faster and greet them with her soft soothing chakra and made sure that they always had a place to return to and call home. 

 

So as the years passed and Uzu had watched generations of her people grow old and die.  While she would never understand the social morals that her people insisted on abiding by she could say that she completely adored them and was proud to be called  their home. 

 

So it was understandable that when Kiri and Kumo came she was horrified  that her shields had been disabled and an unknown chakra restriction seal placed on her. It was all the fault of that young Chuunin that they had gotten from Konoha. It had been an agreement between the current Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and  the Uzukage Uzumaki Ashina that they would trade the new jinchūriki with the Shinobi from Konoha as a way to strengthen their bonds. That way the jinchūriki would be trained as a Konoha nin but with ties to Uzushiogakure. The trade was just supposed to be smoke and mirrors so that none of the other villages would realize what was going on. 

 

The boy had seemed like nothing special just an ordinary chuunin if not a little socially awkward. There was no reason to suspect him of anything after all Konoha was there greatest ally. 

 

It had started out with the lookouts noting some unfamiliar fishing boats. That was what first set off the warning bells. Foreign fishing vessels shouldn't be that close and if they were local they would have been recognized immediately. 

 

It was tense but no one was to worried they had their shields and they had set up the traps that spread throughout the coral reefs and rocky bluffs.

 

While everyone was distracted by the first wave of Kiri ships that set off the traps the young chuunin snuck into the cavern that housed the sealing stone. He had his chakra and presence suppress. Had Uzu not been distracted by the commotion at her borders she would have been able to stop him. 

 

Unfortunately she was distracted and  so she noticed nothing until it was to late and the seal had been placed. It was  a horrible feeling being cut off from all of her senses and knowing that her people were now left vulnerable.

 

All she could do  was try to break the seal from within which would take time and time was not something she had an abundance of with Kiri and Kumo on her borders. 

 

She used everything that she had learned from watching the shinobi of Uzu  who had made sealing an art form to try to deconstruct it. It would be difficult as it was many seals woven into one so first she would have to find the part of the seal that held it all together and slowly and carefully separate it from the rest. She looked at every line every stroke that made up the seal it was a mess but an effective mess. It was obvious that who ever the mastermind of this plan was (because it was obviously not the Chuunin) that they had hadn’t planned on this seal being able to stop an Uzumaki

 

They had just wanted to delay them thus it being so needlessly complicated. 

 

It took her hours to be able to find the connecting lines between all the seal it was interwoven into a complex spiderweb of lines. It took her far longer than it should have to disconnect the seals from one another and even longer for her to disable the seals as they required her to be able to use her chakra and it was still seaded.

 

She could gather enough natural chakar despite the chakra restriction seal still in place to help her dispel all the other seals but it wouldn’t help her with the last seal that would require outside help something she did not think would be  happening soon.

 

So she was forced to watch the bloodbath while being unable to do anything to prevent it. That’s exactly what it was to a bloodbath there were outnumbered ten to one and for every Kiri and Kumo shinobi they killed it seemed like three took their place. 

 

The only hope that they had was if Konoha answered their call to arms. They just had to make sure they survived long enough. They lasted eight days before all hope died a slow and painful death. They were no longer under the illusion that they could weather this storm and come out again and so their goals changed they no longer hoped to survive they just wanted to try and get as many of the civilians and young genin that were still alive out.

 

They began fighting like only someone who has truly nothing left to lose will fight. They all knew that they were likely to die soon so they became determined to make Kiri and Kumo pay dearly for their victory. 

 

They lasted for four more days and still Konoha had not come but they no longer hoped for anything on that front. They had at the most an hour left before they would be completely over run and so Ashina the last Uzukage of Uzushiogakure fought his way to the sealing stone for if he was to die (and he had no hope that he would survive) than he would  die in the embrace of his lady Uzu. 

 

When Ashina had reached the sealing stone he was almost at his end. His left arm hung useless at his side with a heavy flow of blood running down it. Ashina knowing that he had a limited amount of time began to use his blood to form a counter seal that would burn out the previous seal. 

 

Working as fast as he could he put the finishing touches on it when he heard the sound of multiple footsteps. It was an enemy of that he was sure so he activated the seal and drew his katana. The counter seal would only need a few minutes to work so he would need to fight the shinobi that had come to finish their work and kill him.

 

He knew that he had no chance of winning but if he was to die then he would at least show them what it meant to fight a Kage. He's enemy's were upon him so he took a fighting stance and shifted his feet for a better balance and  ran his chakra along his blade. 

 

He could feel his body tell him that he was at his limit and try to force him into a chakra induced coma but he ignored his body's signals and attacked his enemy's with his water and wind release and became a living hurricane taking as many down as he could before his inevitable end came.

 

He saw the long sword before it struck but was unable to stop his current path and so he felt the sword as it was thrust into his chest just inches  
 from his heart. He heard the sickening sound of  flesh being torn. And as he began to fall he felt Uzu rise up to catch him and hold him gently in her embrace. It was in this way that Ashina the last Uzukage of Uzushiogakure meet his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you any critiques please tell me i would love to hear them or any other comments you might have


	3. Into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we must lose all that was dear to us to move forward to the unknown

The ninjas of Kumo and Kiri would always remember that day as one of death and destruction.

For even as they secured their victory with the death of the Uzukage and the decimation of the people of Uzu a strong sense of foreboding struck even the most battle hardened of their shinobi. They felt as if death itself was coming ready to devour them leaving nothing left.

 

It was unnerving to say the least and they had a hard time keeping their ranks. It had taken all the nerve that they possessed to stand firm and not flinch as the wind began to lash at them as they were given the orders to take all that was of value. The wind was becoming more violent the further in the island they went so that anyone who was not a shinobi would have lost their footing and been blown away.

 

It was as soon as the first person touched a corpse with the intention of stealing from it that the nightmare truly began the wind died a quick death and all that was left was a deafening silence that made them stop in their tracks and with bated breath they waited for the axe to fall on their fates.... it came in the form of a slowly rising mist that was dark and corrosive. As it made its way to them like an unstoppable force they tried using fūton jutsu’s to push it back as they made to retreated back through the village but it was of no use the corrosive mist had simply absorbed the chakra from the attack and shot itself forward with even greater speed and dexterity as it made its relentless chase.

 

Feer the air stank with it as the Kumo and Kiri nin ran for their lives is was a hopeless struggle and they began to see it those that had gone the deepest into the island would never leave its shores. And those that had stayed behind with the boats to keep watch and make sure that they had no surprise visitors while they looted from the dead would watch in horror as they saw their comrades become cut off from all escape and engulfed in the mist.

 

Those that survived would always remember the way that the island had taken the body’s of the fallen Uzu shinobi and take them within itself safe from all who would seek to desecrate them in death. While the mist caught all of the enemy it could and melt the very skin from their bones. The bone and armor were left as warnings to all those who decided to rob the mass grave that had become Uzushiogakure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uzu having just driven the invaders from her shores was now left adrift in a sea of uncertainty . What was she to do there was no one left for her to guard and if there were any survivors she doubt that they would ever be allowed to return to this ruin. It would never be safe for them they would forever be hunted down like dogs with no peace. After all they were far to stronge for their own good and people would always fear them.

She could not.... no she would not allow this. She would break down the walls between the possible and the impossible if she had to but she would restore what she had lost. It might take her years but she would give her people a home again. And with that thought she gathered her resolve she had decided on what course of action to take and she would wast no time. It was a risky move and one that once done could not be undone but that mattered little to her such was the fire of her conviction she would do this thing or she would die in the effort. And so she began to draw in and condensed all the chakra that she could within herself.

The stone that held her being began to glow white hot as she slowly meticulously work chakra and blood together to create a husk of a human body that would be able to sustain her soul. It was smaller that she would have liked it to be and would not be able to take the strain of all her chakra so she would have to seal it away for a time but that could not be helped. She was going about this completely blind this had never been attempted and as such she knew that she was risking everything. So she put her all in to it and hoped that it would be sufficient because if it wasn’t then there would be no second chance .

It’s when she started to poured her spirit in to the husk she felt the sealing stone start to crack and shatter it was an odd and painful thing to experience feeling of being ripped out of your body and then be forced violently into another it was sheer misery she could do nothing but wait it out and hope that she had been successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope there weren’t to many mistakes I broke my glasses and am wearing my old pair from 10 years ago so if you see anything please let me know and I will fix it when my new pair comes in also please tell me what you think


	4. waiting and watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when all that is before us is open and full of unlimited possibilities is when the world seems at its most daunting

The first thing that comes to her after the pain is gone is the feeling of the wind against her new skin and the cool rocky ground underneath her. The next to come to her attention was the sound of the waves crashing against the beach and the birds singing their song now that the fighting had stopped. She spent more than a few minutes just taking in all the novel sinsations that her new body had to offer before opening her eyes to taking in the world around her. 

It was discombobulating to be so small and helpless and the feeling only became worst as she tried to stand and found herself flat on her face with her knees and palms scraped up. The people of Uzu always made their movements look so graceful and refined even the smallest of child seemed to move with ease and an economy of movement yet she couldn’t even figure out how to stand without running the risk of smashing her face. After a few more failed attempts to stand she decided that she would forgo her dignity and try to crawl her way out of the dark dank cave. 

It was a slow and exhausting process but she soon came to the mouth of the cave. It was night and the moon was in its full glory by the time she was outside. She looked around her to take in the destruction of all the she had ever known. On the whole the island was still beautiful even in it’s bloody and war torn state in a mccobb sort of way.

She sat down to rest and plan what she would do when Konoha arrived as she knew they would even if it was far too late to be of any real use. The first thing that she would need to do would be to find someone to that she could trust that would raise and would help her acclimate to the world around her. To accomplish that she would need to hide herself away so that she would be able to watch the Konoha shinobi from a distance it would have to be close enough to read their chakra signatures yet far enough that she be unnoticed until she found someone that she could trust and that would need her just as she would need them.Then she would have to manipulate her chakra to draw them to her hiding place where if all went well than they would find themselves drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She tended to have that effect on people those who felt like an outcast within their own home would find themselves drawn to the island of Uzu and seeking permission to become citizens. While she would be unable to offer the same level of comfort as she would have before it would still be a soothing balm to their lonely soul.

Next she would need to learn the political motivations of the world she would soon be apart of so that when she rebuilt the land of Uzushiogakure and what was left of her people return they would be safe from this sort of catastrophe.She decided that it would further her goals if she became a Konoha shinobi when her body had become matured enough then she would try and see what part if any Konoha had this.

After think on what she needed to do she began to crawl around looking for a nice hidden spot to wait for Konoha to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It ended up being 16 hours before Konoha showed up with two full battalions of their finest shinobis all bedecked in the trappings of war for a battle that had come and gone. She knew rationally that the anger that she felt was pointless and would do her no good but that did not help lessen it. Why had Konoha not shown they had sent their request for aid two ways one by messenger hawk and the second was sent with Uchiha Haruki a diplomat and ambassador from Konoha who had always been a trustworthy and dedicated man who’s one falt in life was that if given the chance he would talk for hours on end about his beloved family his wife and young son. But when it came down to it he was fierce and ruthless shinobi so he and his team should have been able to make it in time.

As she forced her emotions under control she began to send out small tendrils of her chakra out so that she could get a feel of those around her with the hope of being able to find someone who would be at least somewhat compatible to her and be a person that she could rely on.   
They would also have to have a strong sense of loyalty and purpose. Those had always been something that she had loved about her people and it was something that she would be determined to find. 

As she sent her chakra out she found few that came close but no one who truly beckoned to her or inspired in her the confidence that she was hoping fine. The closest that she had found so far was when she had come into contact with a young descendant of Uzumaki Mito the seal master and first jinchuriki of the nine tails. She was close but ultimately she wasn't a good fix she was to set in her ways and would not have been able to deviate from her current goals in life. In short she was a true Uzumaki completely devoted to life she currently led and unable to diverge from the path she chosen to traveled while it was still with in her grasp.

Thus the lady Uzu continued her search the longer it took the more her frustration mounted. Where her expectations really so high as to make them impossible?  
She hadn't thought that it would be so difficult but clearly she had been mistaken in her assumptions. With this worrying thought she began to doubt her whole plan after all it all was hinged on finding someone with whom she could eventually trust everything to who could be a sounding board for all her ideas as she got older and would find the same in her.

It was as her resolve began to break that she felt it a chakra that was smooth and cool to the touch but ready to strike at a moment’s notices it was full of contradictions it was confident yet held insecurities hidden deep within it and by its very nature was a solitary person but it also held a desire to be close to those that he valued. He was ambitious and was willing to do anything for his goals no matter how unpleasant it might be. He appeared heartless but was in fact a person that felt things far to deeply.

He was all that she had hoped for now all that she would need to do was to call him to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me longer than I had said I found myself lost on the path of life as always please tell me what you think and also who you think is going to end up picking her up I want to see if anyone can guess who it is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please tell me what you think thanks


End file.
